emeralddreamfandomcom-20200216-history
The Burning of Redridge Mountains
An account of the burning of Redridge Mountains by Knight-Lieutenant Thrumbar Bronzebeard. Dear Journal, I aint never seen nothin like I done saw today an I be countin my blessins I'm still drawin breath. We marched long an hard through tha night, only meetin token resistance from tha Dark Irons. A handful a snipers in tha crags an a pitiful defensive line at Dun Harrow. After we crushed Thaurissan's troupe near Algaz with tha help o tha Wildhammers, I started ta think the dark sorcerer did'na have any tricks left up his bracers. I could'na been more wrong. We were just comin outta a pass through tha hills when I saw Thaurissan's Mount come inta view. She was a majestic beauty with a gentle slope and a pristine cap o snow. I was thinkin about stainin tha snow red when I saw smoke startin ta rise from the mountainside. It had a yellow grey color to it an I knew somthin bad were about ta happen. The entire earth began ta quake and some o me troops panicked, but I stood awestruck at tha sight tha unfolded before me. The sides o tha mountain bulged out an fer a moment tha whole thing took on tha shape of a dome. A great ring o smoke burst out from tha sides, dark as pitch and moving fast down the mountainside, then tha whole side o tha mountain gave way and it erupted. I saw tha top o tha mountain come clean off like someone jus lifted it offa tha base an tossed it into tha air, an there was smoke an ash an lightnin as tha plume soared into the heavens. A few moments later the blast wave struck, but me ears burst an I heard no sound, just got knocked on me bumm but I still could'na look away. Magma poured down the mountainside now trailing behind tha melted glacier cap, knockin down tree and buildin alike. The Dark Iron's town was flattened by tha wall o ash an rock and flash melted snow in a terrible avalanche. The wall o ash was reachen our position at this here point an the world went dark. The ash was heavy and thick an the smoke snuffed out my attempts to light a lantern an I thought for a moment I would choke to death. The sun was blocked out entirely and I was buried to me waist in debris an I had ta use me hands ta dig ash outta me own mouth so I could breathe. It seemed like I spent an eternity under a shroud o darkness before the dust began to settle and light peaked through the fog, but it did'na come from tha sun. A terrible red glow filled the sky and I could see tha the mountain was still spewin out lava an there was a distant shape, bright an orange and terrible to behold though I dunna know what it was, we were too far away. A monstrous spire, black as obsidian and basalt was rising up out o tha crater an though the air round me was like a blast furnace, me blood ran cold. I yelled for me troops to stand firm, but I could'na hear any reply, I could'na even hear meself as my ears were split an bleedin. The rest of the page has long since crumbled away. Category:Stories